This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Yeast Resource Center Public Data Repository (YRC PDR) serves as a single point of access for the experimental data produced from many collaborations typically studying Saccharomyces cerevisiae (baker?s yeast). The experimental data include large amounts of mass spectrometry results from protein co-purification experiments, yeast two-hybrid interaction experiments, fluorescence microscopy images and protein structure prediction. All of the data are accessible via searching by gene or protein name, and are available on the web at http://www.yeastrc.org/pdr/.